The Misadventures of Elvenman and Belen
by eric-san
Summary: The Misadventures of A Night Elf hunter and a Human paladin in the World of Warcraft sent to raid the Undercity, even though Belen is only level 7! Please review, and review honestly. But if you read it, thn review.
1. Chapter One: The Begining

A/N:Hello, This is Eric-san and Bobby-san's first collaboration.Well, on with the story!  
----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Begining

It was a fine day in the World of Warcraft. The birds were singing, the squirrels were chittering, the goblins were... goblining. Elvenman and his companion Belen were on a ship headed to Booty Bay. They were on a mission to invade the Undercity, the undead capital which was very far north. Normally, they'd be going to Menethil Harbor,which is much closer, but their boss just had to spend all his money on the new "Orcin' for your Love" CD. That boy band sucks.

Anyway, Belen,a Human paladin, was asleep on the deck while Elvenman, a Night Elf hunter, sat on the side of the ship. Random Person #1 came up to him,"What's wrong?"

"I had too much Pepsi," Elvenman turned to the Random Person #1, "Pepsi, the refreshing thirst quencher!"

"Cool, can I have some?"

"No, my Pepsi!" Elvenman yelled as he kicked Random Person #1 off the ship.

"I loved you like a brother Elvenman! How could you do this to meeeeeeee?" yelled Random Person #1 as he fell into the deep water.

"All this pepsi makes me want to go to the bathroom, but... but... theres no BATHROOM!" yelled Elvenman.

Belen was awoken by Elvenman's screaming of the word bathroom.

"Bathroom, what bathroom? Mommy, I don't like Mr. Bubblebath! AHHHH!" screamed Belen as he awoke.

"Um... Belen?"

"Wh- What?"

"Mr. Bubblebath!"

"He is Evil!"

"I never asked..."

Belen sat up and asked, " How close are we to Booty Bay?"

"About an hour away," replied Elvenman.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's watch some T.V.," said Belen.

"O.K." said Elvenman as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Then a giant plasma screen T.V. came out of the deck.

"Has that always been there?" asked Belen in astonishment.

"You just never pressed the right button on the remote!" explained Elvenman.

"There's only two buttons on the remote, 'On' and 'Picture in Picture'"

"Well, you're just an idiot!" said Elvenman.

"We might as well see what's on T.V." said Belen.

"O.K." replied Elvenman.

"Um... How do you change channels?" asked Belen.

"With the picture in picture button, duh!" answered Elvenman.

"O.K..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Well, The next chapter is going to be them channel surfing so just wait!

Mr.Bubblebath commands you to review, YARGH! 


	2. Chapter Two: Channel Surfing

A/N: All TV speak is in 'example', instead of quotes. Also, Elvenman's lines are written by Eric-san and Belen's lines are written by Bobby-san.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Channel Surfing Part One

**CHANNEL ONE**

'The Naruto Channel, all Naruto, all the time, Believe it!'

"Never forget this channel... EVER!" Belen said.

"Ditto" said Elvenman.

**CHANNEL TWO**

'I love you, You love me, We're a loving family!'

"Dear god, someone gouge out my EYES!" yelled Belen.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL, CHANGE THE FRICKIN' CHANNEL!" excaimed Elvenman.

**CHANNEL THREE**

'We're here today to pray to our god... Satan.'

"Is this Telecare or Hellecare?" asked Belen.

"..." replied Elvenman.

**CHANNEL FOUR**

'MTV 12, The only MTV that actually plays music anymore! And now, "Orcin' for Your Love"!'

"Why not Billy Talent, Why?!" exclaimed Belen.

"Why not Reel Big Fish?!" exclaimed Elvenman.

**CHANNEL FIVE **

'Welcome to the Yaoi and Yuri channel!'

"We only change the channel depending on which one's next." stated Belen.

'Up next, Naruto x Sasuke theater!'

"Tough Choice..." said Elvenman.

**CHANNEL SIX**

'Welcome to the World of Warcraft channel!'

"The what channel?" asked Belen.

"How am I supposed to know?" replied Elvenman.

**CHANNEL SEVEN**

'Welcome to the nothing channel! All nothing, all the time!'

"..." said Elvenman.

"..." said Belen.

**CHANNEL EIGHT**

'Hello, I, The president will, ooh ooh ooh, Wa ah ah!'

"Why did we elect Bobo, the monkey, as president?" asked Belen.

"I don't know..." replied Elvenman.

**CHANNEL NINE**

"Huh, what is this?" asked Belen.

"That would be the mime channel." answered Elvenman.

"OOOOooooo..." said Belen.

**CHANNEL TEN**

'Are you tired of your sex life...'

"What sex life?" asked Belen.

"No." stated Elvenman.

**CHANNEL ELEVEN**

'WELCOME TO HELL!'

"Uhh..." said Belen.

"O...k..." stated Elvenman.

**CHANNEL TWELVE**

'Welcome to News 12 Darnassus. Only on Cable, Never on Satellite.'

"Isn't this Satellite?" questioned Belen.

"Yup." answered Elvenman.

**CHANNEL THIRTEEN**

'And the littlest piggy ran all the way home!'

"It's funducational!" exclaimed Belen.

"Yay!" yelled Elvenman.

(After a half hour of Funducation)

**CHANNEL FOURTEEN**

'Hi, Someone called for a plumber?' 'I don't have any money, could I pay you in THIS?'

"Bow chicka wow wow." sung Belen.

"..." Elvenman stayed silent.

**CHANNEL FIFTEEN**

'Meeka Chuba Bantha Poodoo!'

"Is that the Spanish channel?" asked Belen.

"No, It's the Huttese Channel." replied Elvenman.

**CHANNEL SIXTEEN **

'OMFG, I lyk totullee pwnd j00.'

"G4?" Asked Belen.

"Yup." answered Elvenman.

**CHANNEL SEVENTEEN**

'My name is Indigo Monterra, You killed my father, prepare to die!'

"I love this movie!" exclaimed Belen.

"The Princess' Bride, Shouldn't this be on Channel Five?" asked Elvenman.

Random Person #2 ran on board, "Welcome to Booty Bay!"

Elvenman shut off the TV, "Well, Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, That's the end of the Channel Surfing Arc... for now.

Mr.Bubblebath commands you to review!


	3. Chapter Three: Arriving at Booty Bay

A/N: You Review Me I Review You!! Mr. Bubblebath will Kill you if you don't review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Arriving at Booty Bay

Elvenman and Belen walked off of the ship with Random Person #2 guiding them. Suddenly Random Person #3 came and cut Random Person

#2 in half with a sword.

"Did this man have six fingers on his right hand?" asked Random Person #3 with a Spanish accent.

Elvenman looked at Random Person #2's right hand, "Umm... no."

"Oh... Oh crap!" said Random Person #3 as he ran off into the distance.

"Oh god," Belen backed up a bit, "Mr.Bubble... Bubble..." he lowered his voice, "Mr. Bubblebath has six fingers on his right hand..."

Random Person #3 ran back, "Did you say you know the man who killed my father?"

"You mean Mr. Bubblebath?" Asked Elvenman.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Belen fell on the ground at the sound of that satanic name.

--------------

FLASHBACK

--------------

Random Person #3 as a child walked through his town, it was destroyed and had suds everywhere. He ran into his house to find his father, whom

we will call Bob for writing purposes, on the ground with a stab wound covered in suds on his chest.

"Ki...kil...kill the man... with six fingers on his right hand... avenge me... avenge meeeeee..."

"Father! Father noooooo!" yelled Random Person #3 as he sobbed.

Bob died as Random Person #3 yelled in anguish.

"I will avenge you father, I will kill the man with six fingers on his right hand!

-----------------

END OF FLASHBACK

-----------------

"Will join you... I must kill him..." said Random Person #3 as he returned from his flashback.

Elvenman glanced at Belen who seemed to agree, "Why not?"

"Thank you, I shall not let you down."

"Let's go to the flight master and get a ride to Southshore, it's the closest way to the Undercity."

The three of them walked over to the flight master, Elvenman spoke to him first, "I would like a ride to Southshore." Elvenman climbed onto his ride and soared to the distance.

Random Person #3 stepped up next, "Southshore please." He payed and, as with Elvenman, flew to the north.

Belen finally came up, "Southshore." The flight master took a look at him and opened up a little book.

"I'm sorry sir," said the Dwarf, "But you haven't been there before, you can't go there."

"Whaaat!?!?!?!??!" Belen turn furious, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CONTINENT!?!?"

"I apologize, but that's not my problem." calmly replied the flight master. Belen was so enraged that he attacked the elite, but Belen forgot to press the attack button, so he died before the battle even started. Luckily a priest had just arrived, and resurrected him. Belen had learned nothing from the last battle, attacked the flight master again! This time the flight master mustered a HUGE amount of energy and kicked Belen way into the distance.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" He screamed for about three minutes. Then suddenly, he realized that the flight master had kicked him so hard that he flew right above Random Person #3. He slowly descended and landed on Random Person #3's ride.

"How the hell did you get here?" Random Person #3 got s freaked out he nearly fell off to his death below.

"My ass hurts like hell… That's all you'll ever need to know." Belen made him self comfortable and waited to land.


	4. Chapter Four: Southshore

A/N: Review Review Review! Mr. Bubblebath's wish is your command!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Southshore

After a long journey, Elvenman, Random Person #3, and Belen all made it to Southshore, one way or another. Belen looked a little woozy, as this was his first time using the flight system.

"Okay, are we all here?" Elvenman gestured for them to get in a group.

"Okay, now where to?" Asked Belen, who was quite uneducated.

"We must go to the Undercity, the man with six fingers on his right hand is their new leader…" said Random Person #3 as his eyes filled with hatred.

Random Person #4 came out of the in feeling quite relaxed, "Wow, that was a great nap!" Suddenly, he looked puzzled, he had bumped into something invisible.

"What's wrong, Random Person 4?" Random Person #3 walked over to him.

"There's something here, but I don't see anything." Random Person #4 kicked the invisible object. It growled an revealed itself to be a stealthed undead rouge, the rouge stabbed Random Person #4 looked at the group, and stealthed himself.

"He's coming! What do we do now?!?" Belen ran around screaming, "Hey Elvenman, I just realized something, you don't have a pet."

"Oh yes I do, I'll summon him now!" Elvenman yelled out the word, "FLUFFY!"

"Fluffy, eh? Doesn't sound to strong…" snobbishly said Belen. Suddenly a GIGANTIC godly demon-dog came out of nowhere. "HOLY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ELVENMAN!?!?" screamed Belen who was so scared we was on the brink of passing out. Random Person #3 had already run away screaming like a frightened girl.

"Ummmmm… Internet…."

Suddenly, the undead rouge appeared, looked up and saw the demon dog who was bigger than the entire town, and saved time by jumping in the water an drowning himself.

Suddenly about thirty-fife more rouges came out of hiding and ran towards Fluffy. Elvenman pulled out a pepper shaker, and the entire army stopped in awe at the ALL-MIGHTY power of pepper. Elvenman, who was on top of Fluffy, ground some pepper into her nose. She let out a HUGE sneeze that sent the whole army flying across the ocean.

"Thanks Fluffy, you can go now." The demon-dog disappeared and Elvenman started walking towards the Undercity.

"Elvenman?" asked Belen.

"What?"

"What level are you?" whimpered Belen.

"Seventy, why?"

"You're the same level as me!"

"Sorry to break it to you Belen, but your only level seven, that's a sticky note on your screen that says zero to make you feel better."

Random Person #3 couldn't help saying the word, "Noob!" as he came from behind a building, for he was ,like Elvenman, level seventy. Belen couldn't help to urge to let out his tears.

"Hey Elvenman." said Random Person #3. Elvenman turned toward him, "Why don't we ride our mounts there?"

"That's a good idea!" He summoned Fluffy and hopped on, Random Person #3 summoned his horse, "Let's ride!" They rode together into he distance with their 100 speed bonus.

"Wait up guys!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Belen as he chased after them. "It's no use, I'll just run there…"


	5. Chapter Five: The Undercity

A/N: Review Review Review! If you do I'll review you! I'm not going to demand, but Mr. Bubblebath's wish is your command!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Undercity

As Elvenman and Random Person #3 rode for about 20 minutes and approached the entrance to the Undercity, Belen was only half way there, while getting attacked and killed by everything in sight over and over again.

"Want to have tea while we wait?" asked Elvenman.

"Sure!" said Random Person #3 in his famous Spanish accent. Elvenman summoned Fluffy to his side. He reached into Fluffy's saddle and pulled out:

A teapot with matching cups.

A table, chairs, and a cover.

Some plates and crumpets.

A chain gun which he put in Fluffy's mouth to shoot any approaching foes.

He put the table and chairs on the ground, put the cover on in, got the tea ready, put it on the table. He sat down with Random Person #3 and started chatting about Stormwind politics. Meanwhile, Belen was running closer and closer, because of being prodded in the ass with sharp weapons. The instant he cam into sight, Fluffy looked at him, and let out a barrage of bullets which missed Belen and hit every other foe.

"Let's get going guys, I call riding on Fluffy!" yelled Belen as he pulled himself on top of the demon dog. Elvenman and Random Person #3, went in one elevator, and Belen and Fluffy managed to squeeze into the other.

"Chaarrrrggeeeee!" yelled Elvenman as he once again set up the table with three chairs. He sat down with Random Person #3 and yelled, "Hey Belen! Let Fluffy handle it! Come and have tea!" Moments later, Belen dismounted Fluffy and ran over to the tea table, to join in their Stormwind politics discussion. Meanwhile, Fluffy was massacring the level 70 army that was flying in from throughout the world. No on could withstand the Demon Dog's might.

"Hey Elvenman, how did you tame Fluffy?" asked Belen.

"I bought him on the internet and he was in a box, I had to give him A LOT of drugs for him to calm down and me to tame him." He replied.

A few seconds later, everyone was dead except for Fluffy, Elvenman, Random Person #3, Belen… and one more…


	6. Chapter Six: Facing the Bubbly Terror

Who is it? You're about to find out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Facing the Bubbly Terror

As they looked around to check for survivors, Belen spotted some bubbles in the corner. He flinched with terror, "Elvenman!!!! MR. BUBBLEBATH!!!" He pointed to the corner, but the bubbles had disappeared.

"Its okay now Belen, we can leave and report back to the boss now, Mr. Bubblebath is not here, let's go." They started heading toward the elevators when a wall of bubbles appeared in front of them.

"Not so fast." said a voice from deep with in bubbles…

"Who are you?" asked Elvenman.

"I have many names… The Soapy Slayer, The Bubbly Terror, The Man with Six Fingers on his right hand…"at this moment Random Person #3 got ready to lunge into the bubbles "Most importantly, I am MR. BUBBLEBATH." The evil laughter from this fiend caused Belen to fall upon spazz insanely like a fish out of water. Right then, Random Person #3 dove strait into the bubbles with his sword drawn…

"Fluffy! Attack!" Yelled Elvenman! The demon hound blew some of the bubbles away, but they kept regenerating.

Random Person #3 dove out of the bubbles, "I cannot find him… He is too discreet." Suddenly, a giant bubbly hand stuck out of the bubbling mass it grabbed Fluffy and pulled him in.

"FLUFFY!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF AN ORC!!!!!!!" Yelled Elvenman, and the echoes that followed were just as deafening. Belen, who snapped out of the spazz, realized something, "Elvenman, I've never seen you fight, only Fluffy!"

"I've never had to, before today." He said as he pulled out his 8-barrel chain gun and shot into the bubbles insanely. This sporadic chain of bullets greatly reduced the size of Mr. Bubblebath's bubbles.

Elvenman drew his dual katanas and slashed insanely into the bubbles, carving a path into them. At this moment, unbeknownst to Mr. Bubblebath, Fluffy was eating massive amounts of beans. As Elvenman slashed and slashed, Random Person #4 walked into the room, "Oooo, are you guys taking a bath together?" Just then, a bubbly hand came out and grabbed Random Person #4 and pulled him in.

"No one can defeat Mr. Bubblebath, we have to run!" yelled Belen, as he got ready to leave. Random Person #3 and Elvenman regretted to leave but got on their mounts. Elvenman and Random Person #3 got 100 faster because of their mounts, but Belen got 1000000 faster because of sheer pants wetting. They rode and ran together until the Undercity was not in sight. Elvenman was sobbing behind a tree, "What's wrong?" asked Belen.

"Fluffy… He's gone…"

"I know what we must do to get Fluffy back..." interjected Random Person #3, "But it will be risky."


	7. Chapter Seven: Saving Fluffy

How will they get Fluffy back? Remember to Review!

(You may think this chapter is pointless, its just a joke.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Getting Fluffy

"What, what do I have to do to get Fluffy back, I'll do ANYTHING!" begged Elvenman.

"You must… give… me… a dollar…" Random Person #3.

"What the hell????" Elvenman was drawing his chain gun.

"Okay… Okay…, the secret to getting Fluffy back is… using your "Call Pet" ability."

"Oh yeah…" said Elvenman, as he cast his "Call Pet" ability and Fluffy appeared out of nowhere, "I feel like Belen now…"

"HEY!"


End file.
